


How Much?

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: The teacher kept droning on about boring things. Jieqiong could hardly keep her eyes open. Minghao had an offer.
Relationships: Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Zhou Jie Qiong | Kyulkyung
Series: 31 May Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	How Much?

College was just as boring as high school, if not more so. Those were the thoughts running inside of Jieqiong's head as she stared at the marker board in front of her, nearly falling asleep.

"Psst...."

Jieqiong's attention shifted to Minghao, her best friend--who happened to be in the same class.

"How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”

She stared at him like he completely lost it.

Then the teacher started _talking_ again.

Minghao felt Jieqiong quickly place a crumpled 10 dollar bill on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; "How much money would you give me to flip this table, right here, right now, in the middle of class?”


End file.
